


Two Bids, One Stone

by Lady_of_Winterhell



Series: Little Moments Like That [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Super Bowl, Valentine's Day, those things go together right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winterhell/pseuds/Lady_of_Winterhell
Summary: What happens when Patrick Jane comes home with a little gift (or two) for Teresa Lisbon? Rating for sexually suggestive language/situations. No smut. Second story in the Little Moments Like That Series.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Little Moments Like That [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149488
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Two Bids, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The idea started out being about the Super Bowl, but then, I got into my feelings and decided who said it couldn't also be about more fluffy stuff, too? I know the Bears are not in the Super Bowl this year, but Teresa Lisbon (and me) can only dream, right?

It was well after 11pm. After waiting practically all evening for Jane to get home from his after work “errand,” she decided to just get her bedtime tea made and get in bed. That would be his loss. She was steeping her tea when he came in through the door. 

He flashed her a mischievous grin before he kissed her lips—lips on which she could taste scotch. “Jane, where the hell have you been all night?”

“Good evening to you, too. A man can’t even get out a ‘honey, I’m home’ around here, huh?”

Jane unofficially moved in a few months ago. They started dating on Halloween. By Thanksgiving, they were sleeping together. Some nights, he stayed with her, especially as she indicated that under no circumstances would she have sex in the CBI attic. 

Though, by Christmas, he was just sleeping there every night. He even had closet and drawer space. Half of the items in the bathtub were his. She had a suspicion that anything he owned that was not at his home in Malibu was now at her house. He definitely lived there, but like most things in this romance they found themselves in, they just had never really discussed that.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be cute.”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “You always think I’m cute.”

“You know what I mean, but it sounds like you want to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight?”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. “That’s not at all what I said. I’m sorry I didn’t call. My phone died.”

“Well, I had dinner without you—a long time ago.”

“That’s fair. I have something for you.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bracelet. By the looks of it, a diamond encrusted bracelet, a very expensive one.

She looked up into his blue eyes. “Were you playing cards?”

He shrugged slightly. “I may have played a few rounds of poker on my way home.”

“Jane! You were taking peoples’ money!”

“Meh. They’re wealthy. They won’t miss it. I thought my girlfriend might enjoy an early Valentine’s Day present, though.”

“Well, your girlfriend thinks this might fall under ‘ill gotten gain.’”

“Oh does she then? If she wants a present based on my current pittance of a salary, I suppose I could spring for a couple of value meals at McDondald’s for Valentine’s Day instead.”

She reached up and kissed him, scrunching her nose on the way down. “I’m going to bed. Please don’t come to bed smelling like a card table.”

He frowned. “Are you telling me I stink? I’d rather hold off on that shower until the morning, when I’ve actually earned it. You know, we do want to be good citizens of California and conserve water when possible.”

She understood him loud and clear, so she smiled sweetly at him. “If you want in my bed,” she leaned in and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear, “and in between my legs, you will shower before you come to bed.”

“Okay, message received.” She placed a kiss on his lips and smiled as she ascended the stairs to their bedroom. While getting him to do anything at the CBI was always a toss up, there was a certain level of control that she maintained at home. And that was precisely how she liked it.

She was tucked under the covers, reading a book when he finished his shower.

“Hey, I almost forgot. I have something else for you. Not sure if you’ll want them though.”

She looked at him in curiosity. “What did you take someone’s car? Mine’s been giving me trouble, you know.”

He walked to her side of the bed and sat down, holding two ticket stubs. It took a moment for her to register what exactly he was holding.

She crawled over to sit next to him. “Patrick Jane, are those tickets to the Super Bowl?”

“They are, but do you want them? I can always return them.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You got me tickets to the Super Bowl!”

“I prefer to think of them as ‘tickets for us,’ but yes. Two tickets to the Super Bowl, but they might be ill gotten gain. You sure you want to do this? Is this thing important enough for you to besmirch that pretty little soul of yours?” He touched the cross around her neck. He was definitely teasing her. 

“I besmirch my pretty little soul every time I lay eyes on you.”

“Hmm. And it’s not like this thing is that important, is it?”

“Well, the Bears are playing in it this year. I think that’s very important.” 

“And which team are they?” She hit him in the shoulder. “Ow! Don’t hurt the ticket holder!”

“You know which team they are!”

He grinned. “I do know. So Teresa Lisbon, will you go to the Super Bowl with me?”

“Definitely!” She bit her lip. “Do you want to fool around?”

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her back. “I knew I should hold onto the big guns. It took me so long to get home because after the game, I booked our trip in a nice little honeymoon suite with the champagne package. I figured I might as well hit two birds with one stone since I know you regard the Super Bowl on par with Valentine’s Day. I just knew there wouldn’t be time for making any sort of arrangements after I asked my girl to go to the Super Bowl to see that team she loves so much.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He kissed her. He no longer smelled like a poker table, and for that, she was excited. 

She straddled his lap and pushed him down onto the bed. “You think you know everything that I’ll do? How I’ll react to any little thing?”

“Not at all. You still surprise me. But I remember that playoff game last week, and I’m not sure I’ve ever had sex like that before. I just know I’d do anything to make you that happy.”

She blushed a bit. She wasn’t shy about her sexuality, but she’d been rather impulsive. It wasn’t every year that the Bears played that well and made it to the NFC Championships, let alone the Super Bowl. As soon as the game was called and the Bears were going to the Super Bowl, she was in his lap. Though he tried to get them to bed, she had very stern instructions for how she wanted him to take her right there as she watched the trophy presentation and post-game interviews. She didn’t know she could feel so much bliss at one time.

“Do you like to make me happy?”

“I do.” 

She kissed him. “Then, don’t take people’s money. You and I both know you have an unfair advantage. People get upset over that kind of thing. Fists fly.”

“Meh. My very special Agent Lisbon will handle them.” Another facet of their relationship she appreciated was how he didn’t seem to shy away from her in spite of how demanding and physical—in the way traditionally reserved to men only—she could be sometimes. In fact, he embraced and encouraged it. 

“Patrick, I’m serious. These were very nice gifts you brought home tonight, and they made me very happy, but I don’t want you getting hurt trying to get things to make me happy. YOU make me happy.”

He grinned. “You don’t always have to worry so much about me, you know?”

“I can’t help it. I worry about you.” 

“So much worry isn’t so good. You’ll get lines on your face, which will make you worry more.”

Not that she would admit it outloud, but he had a point about her worrying so much. She bit her lip. “Besides, I don’t want to have to tell my kid their dad died scamming some guy to get me a bracelet.”

He laughed for a brief moment until the laughter abruptly ceased when her words registered. She smiled at him. 

“Are you?”

“I am.”

He just looked at her for a moment, glancing between her eyes and her belly. She wasn’t sure how he’d take the news. Hell, she had been a little freaked when she first noticed her missing period and made that doctor’s appointment. When her doctor confirmed her suspicions, she felt happiness and doom at the same time. Even though they’d experienced practically a lifetime together in the decade they’d known each other, their relationship was new. Not even six months in, and they were going to have a baby. 

While she worried over becoming a mother and how a baby would fit into their lives, his situation was different. His wife and daughter were murdered, and they were still actively pursuing Red John. She’d gone through every argument in her head about terrible timing and whether she was putting too much on him as she left the doctor’s office. She reigned it all back in and determined to tell him anyway; she couldn’t on pure speculation of what his reaction might be. Besides, he would notice the changes that came with pregnancy most likely sooner rather than later.

The silence was growing uncomfortable, until he finally spoke again. “Ah! Now it makes sense why my scent bothered you so much and why you’ve been craving pizza nonstop!” He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Not exactly what she thought he would say. “Jane, I—I know this isn’t the best timing. I don’t want to put…”

He took his hand out of her hair and placed his finger over her mouth. “Don’t. You’re not putting anything on me. Teresa, you’re the one who’s pregnant. How are you feeling about this?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. Some of the time, I’m happy. Other times, I’m terrified of what this means. There’s a lot to think about and a lot of feelings. How are you feeling?”

“When I asked to be in your life, I did so knowing that the timing would never be just perfect for me to take my life back, not as long as he’s out there. Yet, once again, you’ve given me a home and a purpose. Now, you’re giving me a chance at fatherhood again. I’m happy, but I’d be lying if I said I’m not also scared.”

“We are going to be just fine.”

“I hope so. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.”

“Good. I guess the only question now is when to make an honest woman of you.” 

She lightly slapped his chest. “Why don’t we take one thing at a time?”

“Not a problem. I guess I should cancel that champagne package and up the chocolate-covered strawberries.”

She smiled at him. Somehow, he figured out that strawberries were her absolute kryptonite. “I think that would be a wise choice for tomorrow, but maybe let’s finish tonight’s celebration first.”

He rolled them over abruptly, making her giggle. “With pleasure. I love you, Teresa Lisbon...and little Jane.”

“And I love you, Patrick Jane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Shout out to nitro9 and lqior_astra for providing me a prompt!


End file.
